The HOUSE OF HADES
by greysanatomy4
Summary: the rest of the seven have been left with a quest too challenging to handle. What will they do? who will survive? who won't? find out in this thrill seeking story about 8 demigods and their fight for freedom. ( suspenseful i know)


THE HOUSE HADES

**Chapter 1**

**Hiya there monkeys so I completely changed the story because A it was moving too fast and B it made NNNNNNOOO sense what so ever, cuz I didn't plan it at all, but yesterday I planned it all out who's going where who's gonna die (oops!) and so on and so forth k so before I forget again I don't own anything (yet) Uncle Rick does.**

**P.S. I am EVIL ask anyone so I am GOING to give u guys cliffys and make u guys wait a loooong time before I update (probably not) but i will give u loads of cliffys!**

**P.P.S. Do u guys mind if I call u monkeys? ON TO THE STORY!**

Nico

Nico didn't know what to do. He was sick, tired, hungry and pretty much no use to the no one can really blame him after

he was stuck in a jar, carried around like a toy and fed 1 pomegranate seed every single day! But today was extra bad. Ever since the

"incident" Nico had ben examining and watching very closely everyone on the Argo II. By watching he found out that Jason and Piper are

dating, There is a love triangle between Frank,Hazel and Leo. And Coach Hedge and his baseball bat are apparently married. All the

argonauts are in love with someone except for him. But today Nico was actually dreaming of being with someone because Nico felt like he

was stuck on a Zombie Couples Cruise Ship, everyone was either totally alone or helplessly in love with someone, while fighting for their

lives against evil mother earth. It sort of reminded him of some random children's princesses stories, about how the princes fight dragons

to save their "true love", except Nico is pretty sure girls can beat up the dragons better than all the boys combined. **(A/N I'm a girl so **

**no offense to boys or anything but I'm going to have a lot of this.)** Probably this isn't one of those princess stories since girls can

take care of them selves, **(see what did I tell you.)** but Nico couldn't stop himself from having these horrible thoughts about what's

gonna happen to the couples on board the Argo II. Take Silena and Beckendorf for instance, they start dating for 1 summer and

Beckendorf dies, then in less than a month Silena dies right after. Even Percy and Annabeth have horrible love luck, they date for 2-4

months **(*) **before Percy gets sent to a Roman Camp half way across the country, then when she finds him they get sent on a near

impossible quest, with strange teens that have acne issues, psychotic satyrs, and at the end of the quest fall into Tartarus, where the only

known survivor of it is me. A 14-year old _son of Hades_. So their chance of surviving in an evil spirit-pit-thing that holds

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 monsters that keep doubling and re-forming there, every single time

someone on earth kills a monster. But Nico promised himself he wouldn't talk, think or dream about the "incident". He was interrupted by

his highly depressing thoughts by a soft knock on the door. He opened it to find, standing there... Frank.

Nico was surprised that Frank of all people would be the first one to talk to Nico since the "incident", he thought that Hazel might be there to comfort him, maybe even

Piper since Nico had talked to her quite a few times since she'd saved his life from the hypogeum and the giants. Nico knew that Frank had always been afraid of him.

Even from the times in Camp Jupiter Nico could sense Frank's discomfort. So why would Frank of all people be the one to talk to _him_? "Well whatever the reason was it'd

better be good ."Nico said to himself. He sighed before starting the conversation." So " Nico asked a bit annoyed at Frank. "do you want something?" "Y-y-yeah" was the

heroic answer Nico had been waiting all day for. "Umm uh right Jason was wondering if you'd like to join us for our war council. He said to remind you that we have

donuts." That apparently sealed the deal with most demigods, because Frank left the room without another word looking pretty pleased with himself. Nico rolled his eyes

before leaving the room, without glancing back he thought to himself well at least they have donuts.

**Im really sorry about the short chapter and no cliffs but i assure you you will be having long chapters with even longer cliffs but loooong waiting time between updates.**


End file.
